


Uta no Prince Sama: To the Future!

by MiracleHeart14



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleHeart14/pseuds/MiracleHeart14
Summary: When Shining transports STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS into the future, they would have never thought in their lives that this would/could be their future, with that of Nanami's. This future has secrets, some of them dark. [Takes shortly after UtaPri:LS]





	Uta no Prince Sama: To the Future!

It was night, the striving idols in the Master Course sleeping peacefully, resting their bodies to be recharged the next day. All of them dreamed in their sleep, but was in common in those dreams was that they focused on one single person, or more precisely, girl: Nanami Haruka.

To STARISH, she was the one (with Cecil’s aid) that brought them to form the group that they are now. She was their guiding light, the center of their universe, but more importantly, the girl of their dreams. She had helped them in many ways, aiding them whenever they needed. She was selfless, deciding to help them in whatever she could, their own problems before her own. She was pretty, happy, naive, and innocent. Those were the qualities of Nanami Haruka which everyone knew about.

To QUARTET NIGHT, she was the one that united them all, not to the closest of bonds, but for them to come and work together when doing their songs. Not only that, but she brought out things that no other knew about or manage to make them show. She was the girl which their hearts yearned for, though never voicing them. 

It was four in the morning, meaning that they had a few more hours left of sleep. Too bad that someone didn’t agree with that.

“EVERY~ONE!!” a booming voice resounded throughout the place, starling, and making even some scream inhumanly, when they heard the sudden sound. “ALL OF STAR~ISH AND QUARTET NIGHT~ SHOULD PACK THEIR BAGS AND BE BY MY OFFICE AT FIVE!” The voice, which was quickly deduced to be Shining Saotome’s, stopped, but added, “NANAMI HARUKA! YOU’RE INCLUDED AS WELL!” Then, it was silence. 

Everyone jolted from their slumber. In their minds, after hearing what Shining Saotome announced, thought: ‘WHAT!!!!!!??’

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was four-twenty-five, and Haruka arrived with her bags, fully changed, exhausted and panting. She opened the door, to see that everyone was in Saotome’s office, dressed as well, and with their bags, just as they were told to, but madly questioning the president. Ryuuya and Ringo were also there, perplex and confused as well.

“Oi! What is the meaning of this!?” Syo questioned, anger clearly in his voice.

The rest continued their questioning, until they were silenced by the president.  
“I called you here because you broke the one rule I placed” he said.

The statement caused for all the males to flinch and freeze in place. They all thought, ‘He found out!’, but others also thought of, ‘But it's not like I openly declared or showed it!’

“You must be wrong!” Cecil fought back. “We haven’t broken the rule!”

Shinomiya, looked at all of them with confused eyes and asked, “What rule?”

Shining grinned at the clueless idol, and answered with a question, “What a good question?” He then grinned even further, it being one that scared the life out of everyone, even that of Ranmaru and Camus. “The NO L-O-V-E Rul-”

He was stopped when the door of the office flew open, a very pissed of Yamato appearing. Though, it wasn’t only him, but all of HEAVENS, including Otori Raging, on the door. Everyone in the office saw that all the members of HEAVEN'S hand luggage as well.

“OI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!” Yamato furiously questioned, walking to Shining and slamming his hands down on the desk. It looked like he was ready to beat someone to death in the instant. “WHY DID YOU WOKE US UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING!? WHY DID WE NEEDED TO BRING OUR STUFF!? WHY THE HECK WE NEEDED TO COME HERE!?”

“You woke me from my beauty sleep” Nagi complained, rubbing his eyes, as if ignoring his fellow idol. “I need my sleep to stay cute.”

“HEAVENS? Why are you here!?” Syo asked, and backed away when Yamato turned to look at him. 

“That is a very good question I as well would like to know?” Raging interfered. One could clearly see, and from the tone of this voice, that he was pissed of as well.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Shining burst out laughing.

“I don’t see what’s funny.” Tokiya declared. 

“I HOPE YOUR READY!” the president suddenly said, and murmured out loud some sort of incantation. 

“What is he saying?” Otoya questioned, looking at the president with worry.

“Shining, we’re all waiting for an explanation!” Raging demanded, walking over to his rival.

“To the future” the president finished saying.

“WOAH!!!!!!!” Everyone exclaimed once they saw all of them, sans Shining, Raging, Ryuuya and RIngo, glowling.  
“From this point forwards, I revoke the NO LOVE RULE” the old red haired man shouted. “See what the future holds, fix it, and learn from it!”

Not even five seconds later, all of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS, were gone in a blink.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A big mansion was located on a nice hill, where the it overlooked the city. It was filled with lovely trees and flowers, all giving color and live to the place.

In the inside, in the kitchen to be more precise, was a young woman with long brown hair which was currently held in a bun, auburn eyes, and fair skin. She wore a black turtleneck shirt, a light colored skirt which reach to her knees, and brown boots. In her right hand, she held a knife, cutting some carrots. She hummed to herself, her eyes focused on what she was doing. When she was done cutting, she turned to put all the cut pieces into a big pot.

“Yuki-nee-chan” a small, timid voice chimed.

Yuki, which appeared to be her name, turned to the girl on the doorway of the kitchen. The child had deep black messy hair, orange eyes, and also fair skin. She wore a dark purple dress and black shoes. 

“Misaki” the oldest girl called. “How many times do I have to tell everyone to not scare me when I’m cooking. I could cause an accident.” she reminded, her eyes narrowed.

The other girl in the other hand, cowered back, lowering her head a little. “I’m sorry….” she apologized. “But, I came to you to tell you that something weird glowed on the court yard.”

Yuki immediately turned to the heating pot and turned the switch off, then running to where the little girl was. “Misaki, find Kaito and the others. Tell them to hide in a room, and to not, I repeat, to not come out until I deem that it’s safe” she instructed, which the other girl nodded, and ran off.

As for the other one, she lifted her brown skirt a little and pulled out a small, rod-like weapon, which then expanded, turning into the form of a scythe.

“I need to check it out,” she spoke to herself. She ran out the mansion, thinking, ‘Could it, or could they be…. Are they back?’ she thought. She shook her head side to side. ‘No, and if they aren’t, then it’s my duty to protect my siblings!’

Yuki arrived at the courtyard and cautiously scanned the place. She saw a pile of bodies laid scattered on the courtyard, knockout cold. Different colored hairs contrasting the white marble floor. Bags and luggages were scattered across the place. She held the weapon with both her hands, staying a few feet from the mysterious men. Examining closely, she noticed something.

“Why do they look familiar….?” she asked herself. About to take a step forwards, she stopped when something, one of the bodies moved.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Otoya groaned, trying to move his body. He felt the floor hard and cold, making him shiver. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. With his hands, he pushed himself up, until ending up sitting. Managing to see more clearly now, he froze that the first thing he saw.

A scythe.

And a someone being shadowed in darkness.

The first thing that came to him was: the Grim Reaper. ‘He has come for me.’

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The brown haired girl saw the red haired man moving, managing to sit. She adjusted the weapon in her hands, ready to attack if anything happened. Though, when she saw with her auburn eyes the person it was, she said, 

“Otoya-papa?”

However, she didn’t expect the next thing he would do. He let out a loud, ear piercing scream.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otoya let out an ear piercing scream, causing for the rest of the unconscious males, and female, to startled wake up. Some jumped, or others screamed along the freaking red hair idol.

For the brown haired girl, she dropped her weapon and covered her ears, trying to stop it from hurting her ears. It was painfully loud, her eardrums not being able to handle the noise. 

“What….?” Nagi mumbled, sobbing his head while looking at the scenery.

“Oi! Red haired! Quit screaming like a girl!” Yamato shouted, not having it.

Otoya heard the angered green haired from HEAVENS, deciding to shut up or else being hit by the other. 

“Otoya,” Masato, once coming to his senses, called the red head. “What made you scream like that?”

Said questioned person apologized for the sound he made, and proceeded with, “I saw the Grim Reaper” 

Everyone, who was on their senses, stared at him, some with questioned looks, and others with the ‘really’ look. 

“You must have hit your head to hard” Eiichi said, fixing his glasses.

“Or you may been on the verge of death” Ranmaru added with a rough voice of annoyance. 

Otoya simply lowered his head. “You may be ri-”

“HE-WAIT!” someone shouted really loud, instantly recognizing that it was from Reiji. They turned to look at where he was, his face shadowed by the tree beside him, his hands before him, and then at what he was looking at. “Please lower that!” he wailed.

In front of the odd one of QUARTET NIGHT, was a young woman with long brown hair which was currently held in a bun, auburn eyes, and fair skin. She wore a black turtleneck shirt, a light colored skirt which reach to her knees, and brown boots. In her hands she held a scythe. She held a menacingly, yet confused look on her face. “Who are you!? What are you doing here!? Are you from the paparazzi!?” she burst out all those questions, not lowering her guard. 

Everyone immediately froze, not knowing, but at the same time, knowing in what situation they were in. 

“Answer me, or else all of you will get hurt!”

Stating that, Syo jumped in between the deathly weapon and one of his senpai’s, his arms stretched out. “Oye!” he shouted, only to have the scythe turn to him, making him hold his breath. “We have no idea what is going on!”  
“That is right!” Nagi butted in as well, and added, “You don’t to hurt the face of an idol, especially me, the cutest one in all of the world!”

Everyone sweatdropped, the noticeable ones, while it pissed of a certain rocker. “You care more about yourself, pipsqueak!” 

Nagi, forgetting for a moment that predicament he, along with the other, that they were in, turned, and bounced back, “Uhhhhhhhh! You are just pissed off because no one notices you, for being a white-haired old man!”

(Camus mentally smirked.)

Ranmaru was about to flare up at the pink-haired boy, when somebody nudged him, making him remember that there was something more important, which could of life and death.

“Listen!” Otoya yelled, causing for the girl to turn to him, making him shiver. “None of us know what is going on, or how we got here! That is the honest truth!”

The girl peered down on them, still holding the weapon on her hand. Her eyes were fixated on the man she called Otoya-papa, but they then moved over to Reiji.

Reiji noticed this, him being comical and stuff, shivering, but then his expression changed. He saw that the way she was looking at him was confusing, yet…..tender.

The brown-haired girl debated on what to do, her mind thinking back on how they look exactly like them, but….much younger. Her mind was brought back to what was happening when she saw something orange. ‘Wait…..’ she thought. 

“Mother!” she shouted, and dropped the scythe which she wielded, and ran to the unconscious Haruka.

The rest of the boys, some surprised, either shouted or murmured in low breaths, ‘WHAT!!??’, when they heard their predator shouted ‘Mother!’, and ran to the woman they all loved.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the back, Cecil groaned, his eyes slowly opening. His stomach hurt a lot. It was as if something had landed hard on him. Now that his vision was becoming clearer, he looked down, and saw orange hair. He looked at it closely, until he realized.

“My Princess!” the prince shouted, and he gently, but frantically, moved the composer, until he had her in his arms. He scanned her body to see if she had any injuries, which, he thank the goddess Muse, that she didn’t. “Haruka….Haruka!” he shaked her, his eyes full of worry.

“Hhrmn….” 

The ‘A’ of STARISH breathed out, the girl of his dreams waking up.

Haruka groaned, her head throbbing from pain. She felt herself being held by something or someone. Opening her eyes, carefully due to the sun’s rays directly hitting her face, she carefully raised her left arm and blocked the light. Her eyes adjusted more rapidly.

“Haruka!” someone called out her name.

Said girl groaned, her orange eyes fully opening, taking in the light of the more more easily. She tried sitting up, but her hands slipped on something, making her fall back.

“Haruka!” 

A familiar voice chimed in her ear, slowly, recognizing it. When she did, she turned her head to the right, coming face to face with a caramel colored face and worried teal colored eyes. Her oranged color eyes widened, exclaiming, “Ce-Cecil-san!” She hurriedly scrambled off the Prince of Agnapolis, not seeing that one of her feet was stepping on a medium sized branch. “Kyaaa!”

Cecil, seeing that his Princess was going to fall, hurriedly went into action, extending his arms to catch her, but––

“Mother!”

A brown haired girl swoop in, catching Haruka, but as she did, she fell on her back on the ground, Haruka falling on top of the girl’s body.

“Ouch….!” The brown haired girl whined. Her hair, which was in a burn, was now sprawled on the ground, and her auburn eyes glancing to the person on top of her. She sighed, the sigh being as that of a content one. 

Haruka, in turn, was shocked, quickly taking her body off of the one who prevented her fall. “Are you alright!?” She asked, extending her hand towards her savior. Her face easily showed her worry.

The one on the ground, seeing the girl’s had extended towards her, took it, hiding and preventing a whine from escaping her lips. Once on her feet, she dusted off her skirt, and replied, “I’m alright, but are you alright, Mother?”

The orange haired froze, confused. Her lips opened, repeating, “Mo….ther?”, in a slow, and very confused tone. She keep her eyes glued to the teen, who appeared to be a little more older than her, not comprehending anything. “What….?”

A few seconds lasted of complete silence when the cries of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT (though some were internal), and HEAVENS rang in the air.  
“Nanami-san, are you alright?” Masato asked worriedly.

“Did you hurt something, Angel?” Eiichi asked as well, his eyes showing concern. 

Haruka nodded rapidly, “Yes! Cecil and this girl helped me.” She turned to to Cecil, bowing her head, “Thank you Cecil-san.” And then turned to the unnamed girl, doing the same, “Thank you, ah….”

The auburn eyed girl waved her hands before her, replying, “No-No! There is no need to thank me, Mother….wait,” she paused, looking confusingly at Haruka.

All of the boys shouted, ‘MOTHER!!??’, loud and clear, causing the girl close her eyes and to cover her ears with her hands. Once the voices of the fourteen (twelve actuality) idols faded, the girl removed her hands from her ears, and opened her eyes.

“Oye, what do you mean by mother!?” Syo questionly shouted, making the girl do the same as before. 

The tallest of STARISH noticed her actions, and calmly requested, “Syo, please don’t shout to loud. It would seem that it causes her pain.”

The short blond haired looked a little ashamed. “Sorry…. It’s just, why did you call Haruka….Mother?”

Everyone turned to look at her, the many pairs of eyes piercing deeply into the unnamed girl. This made her uncomfortable.

“You, mean, you don’t know who I am?” the girl looked confused, surprised, and sad at the same time. “Come on, all of you must be pulling a prank on.” She said, seeing that none of them seem to understand. “Like, I am Kotobuki Yuki, eldest daughter in the Nanami Family.”

Everyone gawed at the revelation, turning from staring at her to then turn to look at Reiji. Know that everyone look more closely, Yuki, as she is called, did look somewhat like Reiji, except for the eye color.

Reiji was really confused? Or suprised? Or shocked? The girl before them, Yuki, was really his daughter? The girl who literally had a scythe in her hands, threatening them and questioning them? But…. He had never…. Much less for her to look older, as the same age of his kouhais. He really didn’t know what to think and how to process such very unexpected revelations.

On the other hand, Yuki was very confused. ‘Why are they acting like this? April Fools had already past, so this couldn’t be a prank, because if it was, it was a really bad one. After all, they had all just…..Wait….’ Her eyes landed on the light pink haired from HEAVENS, know more literally confused. ‘Why is Nagi-papa----’

“Hey! It’s rude to stare, you know!” Said person chastised the girl.

“Why are you so…. Young?” she asked.

Nagi narrowed her eyes towards Yuki, annoyed. “What do you mean by young? I am thirteen years old, and the cutest boy in the world!”

Yuki flipped her haired towards Reiji, and walked towards him.

“Father! How old are you!?” 

The odd one of QUARTET NIGHT jumped out of his thoughts, surprised when she called him ‘Father’. He rubbed his head, confused, but answered, “Twenty-five.”

“What?”

“What in the world is going on! I am really confu----” Ranmaru ranted, but was stopped when something really loud boomed over his voice.

“MEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Everyone turned towards the source of the noise. In the distance, they could clearly see smoke trailing behind the incoming thing. As it got closer, they could make out a silhouette. It was something….round? And not human?

“MEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Ren squinted his eyes a little, until, he clearly noted what it was. Slowly, he said questionably, “Is that a….. Sheep?”

The sheep was racing towards them, but instead of acting like a sheep, it was as it were a bull charging straight towards them, smoke coming out of its nostrils, red eyes glowing. 

“MEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The only thing everyone could think of was: ‘WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?’ 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ‘bull’ continued charging straight at them, not lowering its velocity. The white ball of fluffy wool bounced, the black hooves clashed on the grassy ground, and along some of the suit cases that were randomly laid.

“What in the world is that!?” Cecil cried, eyes wide open at seeing the unknown creature ready to tackle and stomp him. 

“WHAT? You don’t know that that is a sheep!?” Syo yelled at the prince, astonished that he didn’t know what a sheep was.

“Forget about that! Why is it coming straight towards us?” Eiichi interrupted, his usual smirk off his face.

Yuki disregarded the surprised males and leaped into action. She went to the front of the group and extended her arms, as if it were some sort of shield to protect the people behind her. Her auburn eyes were narrowed, looking at the incoming sheep straight into its eyes. The creature didn’t seem faced by the action, continuing on its course. 

“Yuki-san, you have to move out of the way!” Haruka begged, her voice clearly with that of worry for the life of the teen who claimed her as her ‘mother’. Her hands were clutched to her chest, clearly feeling her pounding heart.

Reiji as well felt the same as Haruka, but for some reason, when he wanted to tell her, words couldn’t escape from his mouth. 

The brown haired heard, but ignored it. She had to protect these people, who resembled those people that---

“MARY!”

A very loud yell erupted from behind the direction the sheep came.

“MARY! STOP!” 

Yuki’s ears quickly perked up at the very sound of who’s voice that pleading came from. 

As if the sheep were under a spell, followed the given command from the voice behind. It placed its front hooves straight on the ground, using them as breaks. The sheep slowly lost its dynamic speed, ending up coming to a sudden halt, flipping over and falling to its side.

“Meeeeeehhhhhhhhh!” 

Everyone was literally frozen. None were sure what in the world was going on, making it much weirder with a sheep, who was like a few seconds ago going to stomp them to death, stopping when a voice ordered the sheep not to do so, ending up now on the ground.

“Peasant, why is there a cattle animal here?” Camus asked, turning to Yuki. Opening her mouth, she tried to find the words to answer him. She didn’t know how to say it. 

“He-Hey! Don’t call *pant* Mary cattle, Mr. Seaweed! *pant*” a small, cute, chimed voice chastised the Count. 

“Who dares correct a count?” Camus resorted.

A small form began to form clearly as it approached. The person was now then in the perfect view and visibility for everyone to see how they looked like.

Ai looked and analyzed at the person, until deducting that it was, “A child. A girl”

Indeed it was a small girl. The child had shoulder length merigold colored hair, and vibrant blue ocean colored eyes. For an outfit, she wore a peach colored dress with green colored leggings, and brown boots. She went to the fallen sheep, getting on her knees and helping out the animal. “Mary, are you okay?” she talked to it softly. She placed her hand on the side of Mary’s face, gently rubbing it. Mary let out a small noise. “You don’t appear to be hurt, but try standing, okay?”

“Meehh.” The sheep nodded its head.

“Is she some kind of sheep whisperer?” Van said, seeing how the girl and sheep seemed to communicate with each other.

While some watched the fallen animal get back on its hooves, Yuki walked towards the small girl, a hard look on her face. Her posture was rigid, no one muscle bent. “Karen!” she shouted, immediately getting the attention from the younger girl. Her auburn eyes stared deeply into the girl, not looking anywhere else. “Why are you out here? You know that when I tell everyone to go hide, you hide! No coming out! I ordered Misaki to tell Kaito to get everyone and hide!” 

The merigold haired lowered her head for a moment, and then lifted it up, answering back, “Mary was outside, she needed to come in to be safe!”

“Mary is a sheep! Who would take interest with a sheep?”

Karen exclaimed back angrily. “Mary isn’t a normal sheep! She is part of this family! Remember, daddy gifted her to me in my bir---Daddy!” The little girl, called Karen, ran to the group of lost men, and jumped into the arms of one of them.

Ren’s.

“Whoaa!” Ren exclaimed as he had the weight of the petite girl fall on his arms. 

“Daddy!” Karen happily smiled at him, snuggling closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She give him a small peck on his right cheek, causing the flirt of STARISH to blush.

“DADDY!!!!???” STARISH and Van (along with Ranmaru not so loudly) blurred out, gawking at their bandmate/rival.

“REN! I can’t believe you would something like this!” Syo exclaimed, his blue eyes not leaving the other’s blue ones.

“Jinguji, certainly I knew of your ways, but this is something very irresponsible of you.” Masato calmly said, he as well not leaving his gaze from Ren.

“Ren, why didn’t you told us that you had such a cute little daughter?” Natsuki questioned, concern in his voice yet looking at the little girl with adoration.

“I didn’t know you had this in you.” Van commented, shocked.

Ren was indeed taken back with all the claims from his bandmates and rival. Sure, he knew that he liked sweet-talking to women and flirting with them, but not going beyond that. He certainly knew that he couldn’t of had done it with any women because he new limits, and he couldn’t of had done it drunk because he had never, believe it or not, drinked. “Everyone, I can assure you, I don’t have a child.” He gently holded the girl and placed her down on the grass floor, seeing her eyes change happiness to that of sadness. “Sorry, but I’m not your daddy. Though, you are cute.” he apologized, then in a semi-flirty voice complemented. 

¨What?” Karen whimpered. Tears were forming in her eyes, then, “WAHHHHHHH!!!!” she let out a cry.

Yuki went to the little girl, got on her knees, hugged Karen, and patted her head. “There, there….. Don’t cry.” she whispered. “Karen….listen to me. He isn’t your real, present daddy, I think?” She confessed, yet questioning. The crying girl stopped crying, and looked up at the long haired. She stood up, pulling the other girl as well with her. Karen hugged the older’s skirt, not understanding.

“I would like to ask you one question.” She stated, looking at all the present, unwelcome people. “To clear up this strange situation.” She added after.

Tokiya walked forward, and nodded. “Yes. If it would certainly clear up this mess.”

Straightening herself up, she took a quick glance at Haruka, and then at Reiji. Taking in a deep breath, she questioned, “What year is it?”

All of the people present stayed silent, questioning themselves how that question would help solve the problem at hand.

“2016.” Ai monotonously answered. His deep blue eyes locked on hers, seeing her jolted, wide-eyed reaction to his answer. “However, from that question alone, I can deduce only one thing,” he added, facing her face to face “From your reactions, I deduced that the answer I had given contradicted with yours.”

“What do you mean Ai-Ai?” Reiji asked.

“It means that this isn’t our timeline, in other words, since your can’t understand, this isn’t 2016. Am I correct?”

“Indeed, Ai-papa.” Yuki replied, no emotion in her eyes. “This isn’t the year 2016. 2016 has long passed.”

“HEEHHHH!” Everyone shouted, even Camus. 

“What does this mean?”

“We time travelled?”

“Idiot, time travel is impossible!”

“If it isn’t 2016, then what year is it?”

“That doesn’t matter, the true question is how that even happened!?”

“Please everyone,” Haruka tried to talk over everyone's voice, upon seeing Yuki covering her ears, as if she were in some sort of pain like before. Taking in a deep breath, she shouted as loud as her lungs could, “QUIET!” 

All the love-struck boys stopped their shouting, gawking at the girl of their dreams, who shouted. Haruka had never done so before, so they were clearly surprised.

Upon noticing the silence, she got beat red over what she just did, bowing her head up and down in a nervously, shy frenzy.

“This is the first time I have heard mother shout…..” Karen said, bewildered.

“Yeah, the last time she did, you and Ayame, along with the others who weren’t born yet, was when Rin and Ryuu climbed up that very tall tree when we went on vacation, Rin nearly plummeting down to the ground.” Yuki told, choosing the word ground instead of death. 

“What does plummeting mean, Yuki-nee-san?” Karen asked.

“Later I will explain.”

“O~kay!”

“Are you alright, Yuki, was it?” Haruka approached, her words tenderly. The brown haired nodded, a blush coming on her face, replaying with a ‘yes’.

“Uhhmm….. Could we return to the problem at hand….” Eiji softly voiced. 

Snapping out of her weird embarrassment, Yuki nodded. “Yes, but I would like to take this conversation inside our home.” Smiling, she turned and began walking towards the house. “You aren’t bad people, so it's fine to come in.” Kneeling, she grabbed the pole of the weapon on the ground, taking it, and continuing her way. 

“Should we go?” Syo turned to his group mates.

“We need to properly solve this problem, though….” Masato wandered off.

“Do we have too….. I mean….” Otoya gulped, remembering that the girl ahead of them had a freaking scythe in her hands.

As STARISH continued on their discussion, the members of HEAVENS started following the girl. As they did, they as well discussed about what in the world was going on.

“Are the stars giving us some task we must face?” Shion whispered.

“Tsk, this is so confusing! What the hell is going on!?” Yamato angrily exclaimed.

“Hey, Eiji, Eiichi, do you think your old man has anything to do with this?” Van asked the Otori siblings.

Eiji replied, “I don’t know, however….”  
“Knowing him, he must have some part in this.” Eiichi finished, narrowing his eyes.

“Man! This is so tiring! This much confusion is not good for me!” Nagi ranted, throwing his arms in the air. 

With the 4 members of QUARTET NIGHT, they were all on their own minds, following Yuki and Karen to their house. Venturing in more, Reiji noticed something.

“Nee, Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai, Myu-chan.” the extrovert called. The people in being called turned to face him, stoically. Reiji sweatdropped, then returning to reality. “Doesn’t this place seem familiar?”

Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus turned back, looking at the building. At the same time, they said, “It does.” Then, they all realized what where they were, “This place is…..”

Lastly, the only girl with the stranded group of men could only think, ‘What is going on?’ And most importantly, ‘Why do I feel…’ She thought, placing her right hand where her heart was located, ‘happy, yet….sad.’

“Haruka, are you alright?”

The girl snapped out, turning to see Cecil who had a worried look on his face.

“Yes….”

“Are you sure?”

“Hai! Sorry to worry you.” She bowed.

The prince nodded slowly, then extending his hand to her. “My Princess, lets go.”

The orange haired looked down at his hand, a moment later placing hers on top of it. 

Hand in hand, they made their way to the house. Haruka simply looked at the ground, while Cecil feel the death glares from the males glaring at him, making him shiver, yet smile at them, showing that he had his hand laced with the composer.

(As for Mary, the sheep, she was trailing behind Karen.)


End file.
